Warriors Idol
by momp
Summary: Join Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Cinderpelt, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Brightheart, Tigerstar, Bramleclaw, Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf on a singing competition! And your host, Shadowclaw. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out!
1. Tigerstar likes Barney?

Ladies and gentlemen.  
Welcome to.....

WARRIORS IDOL!!!

With your host, as always, Shadowclaw!(one of my characters)

(backstage. We see Firestar, Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Cinderpelt, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Brightheart, Tigerstar, Bramleclaw, Bluestar, Yellowfang, and Spottedleaf standing impatiently.)

Firestar- Shadowclaw! Please tell us what's going on!

Shadowclaw(yelling from behind curtain)- Be patient!

Squirrelflight- Oh, c'mon dad! She said she'd pay us!

Firestar- -_-

Sandstorm- Firestar, calm down. Squirrelflight, stop talking about money.

Shadowclaw- Okay guys! You can come on out, now.

Tigerstar- we better, or I'll kill you.

Hollyleaf- You and your killing. -_-

Tigerstar- HEY I HAVE A CHAINSAW!

Hollyleaf- Where is it? =^.^=

Tigerstar- Good point.

(Shadowclaw takes the 12 cats on the stage. They all sit down in chairs.)

Shadowclaw- Toms and she-cats! Welcome to Warriors Idol!

All contestents- WHA?

Shadowclaw- Warriors Idol. It's when you sing for no reason and win money.

Squirrelflight- SEE!

Shadowclaw- ....And every week, somebody gets voted off.

Bluestar- Awesome. Now we can see Tigerstar lose again.

Tigerstar- 3: (---- evil kitty)

Shadowclaw- Firestar! Start singing!

Firestar- Sure, why not. This song is for Sandstorm!

Sandstorm- WHOOP DE DOO!

Firestar(singing)-

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing We're just one big family And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm sure There's no need to complicate, our time is short This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do But do you want to come on Scooch on over closer dear And I will nibble your ear

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours

Come on and open up your mind and see like me (I won't hesitate)  
Open up your plans and damn you're free (No more, no more)  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours (It cannot wait, I'm sure)

So please don't, there's no need (There's no need to complicate)  
There's no need to complicate (Our time is short)  
'Cause our time is short (This is our fate)  
This is, this is, this is our fate I'm yours

Oh, I'm yours Oh, I'm yours Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours You best believe, best believe I'm yours

Sandstorm- FREAKIN CRAP THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!

Firestar- *bows*

Shadowclaw- Thank you. Squirrelflight!

Squirrelflight- With pleasure. This song is for.....someone.

Bramleclaw- I hope it's for me, baby!

Squirrelflight- .....

Audience- SINGING! SINGING!

Squirrelflight-

I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people, and sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.

Mmm, Mmm, Mm,mmm Mmm, Mmm,Mm,Mmm

Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie.  
It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see.  
Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down.  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.

And we know it's never simple, never easy,  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me,  
Your the only thing I know like the back of my head But I can't,

Breathe, without you, but I have too.  
Breathe, without you, but I have too.

Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I try to quirve.  
And people are people, and sometimes it doesn't work out.  
But nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout.

And we know it's never simple,never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me Your the only thing I know like the back of my head.  
But I can't,

Breathe, without you, but I have too Breathe, without you, but I have too

It's 2:00 AM, feeling like I just lost a friend.  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me.  
It's 2:00 AM, feeling like I just lost a friend,  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me.

And we know it's never simple, never easy,  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me,  
Ohhh,

(repeat chorus)

Brambleclaw- HEY! I NEVER DUMPED YOU!

Squirrelflight- I SAID THIS SONG WASN"T FOR YOU!

Shadowclaw Um, hehe. Anyways, Sandstorm?

Sandstorm-

Four letter word just to get me along It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I I keep stalling, keeping me together People around gotta find something to say now

Holding back, everyday the same Don't wanna be a loner Listen to me, oh no I never say anything at all But with nothing to consider they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)

They call me 'hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

They call me 'quiet'  
But I'm a riot Mary-Jo-Lisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

I miss the catch if they through me the ball I'm the last kid standing up against the wall Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now

So alone all the time at night Lock myself away Listen to me, I'm not Although I'm dressed up, out and all with Everything considered they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)

They call me 'hell'  
They call me 'Stacey'  
They call me 'her'  
They call me 'Jane'  
That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

They call me 'quiet'  
But I'm a riot Mary-Jo-Lisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name

Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird?  
Are you calling me darling?  
Are you calling me bird?

[continues with chorus overlapping]

Shadowclaw- 0.o

Tigerstar- We get that it's not your name, Sandstorm. MOVE ALONG, PLEASE!

Shadowclaw- Fine, pushy. -_- Anyways, next up.....Cinderpelt!

Cinderpelt- This is about me having a Second Chance!

Yellowfang- Yeah, it was MY idea to give you a second chance.

Cinderpelt-

My eyes are open wide,  
And by the way, I made it through the day.  
I watched the world outside.  
By the way, I'm leaving out today.

I just saw Halley's Comet, she waved.  
Said "Why you always running in place? Even the Man in the Moon disappeared somewhere in the stratosphere!"

Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can.  
To make them realize, this is my life!  
I hope they understand, I'm not angry, I'm just saying:  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Please don't cry one tear for me,  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say.  
This is my one and only voice, so listen close, it's only for today.

I just saw Halley's Comet, she waved.  
Said "Why you always running in place? Even the Man in the Moon disappeared somewhere in the stratosphere!"

Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can.  
To make them realize, this is my life!  
I hope they understand, I'm not angry, I'm just saying:  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnce!!!

Here's my chaaaance,  
This is my chaaaaaaaaaaaaaance

*drum solo*

Tell my mother, tell my father, I've done the best I can.  
To make them realize, this is my life!  
I hope they understand, I'm not angry, I'm just saying:  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance.

-

Yellowfang- OK! NOW YOU MADE ME FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!! WAAAAAAHHH!! *sobs*

Shadowclaw- get this old bag some tissues!

(some guys in white coats come in and bring her a box of tissues)

Shadowclaw- Thank you. Next, Jayfeather!

Jayfeather- Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't sing!

I've practiced this for hours, gone round and round And now I think that I've got it all down And as I say it louder I love how it sounds Cause I'm not taking the easy way out Not wrapping this in ribbons Shouldn't have to give a reason why...

It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow I can't believe that I stayed till today Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

It came out like a river once I let it out When I thought that I wouldn't know how Held onto it forever just pushing it down Felt so good to let go of it now Not wrapping this in ribbons Shouldn't have to give a reason why

It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow I can't believe that I stayed till today There's nothing here in this heart left to borrow There's nothing here in this soul left to say Don't be surprised when we hate this tomorrow God know we tried to find an easier way Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

Our favorite place we used to go The warm embrace that no one knows The loving look that's left your eyes That's why this comes as no, as no surprise

If I could see the future and how this plays out I bet it's better than where we are now But after going through this, it's easier to see the reason why

It's no surprise I won't be here tomorrow I can't believe that I stayed till today Yeah you and I will be a tough act to follow But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

The kiss goodnight, it comes with me Both wrong and right, our memories The whispering before we sleep, just one more thing that you can't keep Our favorite place we used to go The warm embrace that no one knows The loving look that's left your eyes But I know in time we'll find this was no surprise

Shadowclaw- That was....awkward.

Jayfeather- UH HUH! SURE!

Shadowclaw-.....anyways, up next is...Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf- Big whoop.

Hollyleaf-

I can't escape this hell So many times I've tried But I'm still caged inside Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself

So what if you can see The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, this animal.)

I can't escape myself(I can't escape myself), So many times I've lied(so many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself

So what if you can see The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe, It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become And we believe It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal!

Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell (This Animal)  
(This Animal)  
(This Animal)  
(This Animal)  
(This Animal)  
(This Animal)  
(This Animal!)

So what if you can see The darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal I have become Help me believe It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal This animal I have become

Tigerstar- Yeah, really! Tame yourself, Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf- Do NOT start with me again!

Shadowclaw- I BETTER START TALKING BEFORE WE START A KITTY FIGHT! Next up, Brightheart!

Brightheart- Thank you, Shadowclaw.

Brightheart-

I found myself today Oh, I found myself And ran away But something pulled me back Voice of reason I forgot I had

All I know is you're not here to say But you always used to say And it's written in the sky tonight

[Chorus]

So I won't give up No, I wont break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even if it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light And it's shining on my destiny Shining all the time And I won't be afraid To follow everywhere it's taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone And right now I belong To this moment To my dreams

[Chorus]

So I won't give up No, I wont break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even if it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say And it doesn't matter how long it takes Believe in yourself and you'll fly high

And it only matters how true you are Be true to yourself And follow your heart

[Chorus]

So I won't give up No, I wont break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even if it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I wont give up No, I won't break down Sooner than it seems life turns around And I will be strong Even if it all goes wrong When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe That someone's watching over, Someone's watching over, Someone's watching over me

Ohohohohohohohoh

Someone's watching over me

Cloudtail(from the audience)- OH YEAH BABY!  
Brightheart (embarrassed as hell)- Er....yeah.  
Tigerstar- I'm getting bored! When is it MY turn!  
Shadowclaw- Actually, it IS your turn.  
Tigerstar- SWEETNESS! PREPARE TO HEAR AWESOMENESS!  
Squirrelflight- yeah, sure, idiot.  
Tigerstar-  
Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination And when he's tall he's what we call a dinosaur sensation

Barney's friends are big and small they come from lots of places after school they meet to play and sing with happy faces

Barney shows us lots of things Like how to play pretend ABC's, and 123's And how to be a friend

Barney comes to play with us Whenever we may need him Barney can be your friend too If you just make-believe him!

Everyone- 0.0 Shadowclaw- Well, Tigerstar, that was very-  
Yellowfang- THAT WAS TERRIBLE YOU BIG SON OF A-  
Squirrelflight- CONSTRUCTION WORKER!  
(Everyone stares at Squirrelflight strangly)  
Squirrelflight- What? There are CHILDREN watching/reading this!  
Shadowclaw- What kid comes on ? Anyway, next up, Brambleclaw!  
Brambleclaw- This song is for Squirrelflight who just broke my heart!  
Squirrelflight- What the freak? I didn't do anything to you!  
Bramleclaw(ignoring Squirrelflight-  
'm holding on your rope Got me ten feet off the ground And I'm hearing what you say But I just can't make a sound

You tell me that you need me Then you go and cut me down, but wait

You tell me that you're sorry Didn't think I'd turn around and say

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I'd take another chance, take a fall Take a shot for you And I need you like a heart needs a beat But that's nothing new, yeah yeah

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue And you say sorry like the angel Heaven let me think was you But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa

It's too late to apologize, it's too late I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah I said it's too late to apologize, yeah

I'm holding on your rope Got me ten feet off the ground Squirrelflight- .  
Shadowclaw- Yes, um, thank you Brambleclaw. BLUESTAR GET YOUR FILTHY BUTT OVER HERE!  
Bluestar- Okay, okay. You don't need to YELL about it.  
Shadowclaw- Sorry!  
Bluestar-

And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And you cant fight the tears that ain't coming,  
Or the moment of the truth in your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.

And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I dont think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to know who I am.

Firestar(who oddly hasn't spoken for a long time 0.0)- BRAVO! SO BEAUTIFUL! *cries and falls on the ground\  
Bluestar- Er...thanks Firestar?  
Shadowclaw- Next up *sniff*, Yellowfang.  
Yellowfang- It's about time!  
Tigerstar- Yeah, yeah. Just get up there and sing ya old fudge bag.  
Yellowfang- Well, if THATS how you feel.  
Shadowclaw- GET ON WITH IT!  
Yellowfang-  
Playground school bell rings Again Rainclouds come to play Again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.

Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.  
Hello I'm the lie, breathing for you so you can hide Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello Oh I'm still here All that's left of yesterday

Shadowclaw- Oh, how sad. What inspired you to sing that?  
Yellowfang- *shrugs*  
Shadowlast- Last but not least, Spottedleaf!  
Firestar (happy as ever)- WOO! GO ON! GO ON! *does a little dance*  
Sandstorm- Eyes up, dude.  
Spottedleaf- Thanks, Shadowclaw!  
Shadowclaw- No prob.  
Spottedleaf-  
He's my best friend, best of all best friends Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy Hey, you should get a best friend too!  
My best friend!  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!

Hello, baby, I can see a smile I'm going to a party, and it's gonna be wild Can I come, I'm sitting alone Friends are never alone

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your girl Lately, everyone is making fun Na na na na na na na na na na na.....

(Chorus)

Aloha, baby, let's go to the beach yeah, girls in bikini are waiting for me But I was hoping for a summer-romance So why can't you take a chance

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your girl Lately, everyone is making fun Na na na na na na na na na na na.....

(Chorus)

Maybe some pretty girls are in your world Excuse me, I could also be your girl Lately, everyone is making fun

Let's get this party on Hit me with your lazer-gun!

Ooooh-whooa-whooa Come on boys!  
Hoo ha, hoo ha!  
Ooooh-whooa-whooa You should get a best friend too!

(Chorus)

Hoo-ha, hoo-ha!  
He's sooooo sweet!  
Na na na na na na na na na na na

Firestar- WONDERFUL! I LOVE YOU! I MEAN- SANDSTORM!  
Sandstorm- When will you die!  
Shadowclaw- Thank you for joining me on this episode of Warriors Idol! See ya next time!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Songs used:  
Firestar- I'm Yours by Jason Mraz Squirrelflight- Breathe by Taylor Swift Sandstorm- That's Not My Name by The Ting Tings Cinderpelt- Second Chance by Shinedown Jayfeather- No Surprise by Daughtry Hollyleaf- Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace Brightheart- Someone's Watching Over Me by Hillary Duff Tigerstar- Barney theme song (LOL)  
Brambleclaw- Apologize by Timbaland Bluestar- Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls Yellowfang- Hello by Evanesence Spottedleaf- Best Friend by Toybox

Please review this episode/chapter! I spent about 2 days on it!  
Please you can also Vote in the reviews! 


	2. Firestar's Broken Heart

Shadowclaw- Hello, folks! And welcome to another episode of...

Audience: WARRIORS IDOL!

*theme song plays*

Shadowclaw- Good evening, and welcome to Warriors Idol. Tonight, one contestant will be going home. Who will it be? In this envalope, I have the answer. And the loser is...

(camera zooms in on everyone, who looks nervous.)

Shadowclaw-.........................................Spottedleaf!

Firestar- NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Spottedleaf- Cheer up, Firestar. I'll see you in StarClan after you die!

Firestar- *sniff sniff* O...okay!

Sandstorm- Good ridance. -_-

Shadowclaw- Okay, Firestar, come on up!

(nobody appears)

Shadowclaw- Firestar?

Sandstorm- Oh, he went backstage to cry his heart out. Just skip him.

Shadowclaw- Er...okay. Squirrelflight?

Squirrelflight- Sure, why not?

Brambleclaw- I"M STILL MAD ATCHU!

Squirrelflight:

There's only two types of people in the world  
The ones that entertain and the ones that observe  
Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

There's only two types of guys out there  
Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
I run a tight ship so beware

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
(Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show

I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Let's go  
Let me see what you can do  
I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus  
Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus

Everyone: 0__________________________________0

Squirrelflight: WHat? I like Britney Spears!

Shadowclaw: Okay, then Sandstorm!

Sandstorm-

Notice me,

Take my hand.

Why are we

Strangers when,

Our love is strong,

Why carry on without me?

Everytime I try to fly,

I fall without my wings,

I feel so small.

I guess I need you baby.

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby.

I make believe

That you're here

It's the only way

I see clear

What have I done?

You seem to move on easy

Everytime I try to fly,

I fall without my wings,

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, your haunting me,

I guess I need you baby.

I may have made it rain,

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain,

And this songs my sorry

At night I pray,

That soon your face will fade away

Everytime I try to fly,

I fall without my wings,

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, your haunting me,

I guess I need you baby.

Firestar(Who appeared out of nowhere): GOOD JOB BABY! I'M SORRY!

Sandstorm: Uh huh. Sure,

Shadowclaw: Before we start another fight, next person- er...cat. Cinderpelt!

Cinderpelt: Sweetness!

Tigerstar: Yeah, yeah. Just sing before I get bored and leave.

Cinderpelt: :[

Cinderpelt:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Yellowfang: Not bad...for a medicine cat.

Cinderpelt: HEY! You were a medicine cat once too!

Yellowfang:................Oh yeah.

Shadowclaw: *face-palms* Alright, Jayfeather!

Jayfeather: It's about time!

Tigerstar: SERIOUSLY PPL!

Jayfeather:

I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

Hollyleaf: I...I never knew you felt that way, Jayfeather.

Jayfeather: ?

Shadowclaw: HOLLYLEAF! Good thing I caught ya because it's your turn!

Hollyleaf: Awesomeness!

Hollyleaf:

Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?

Does the pain weigh out the pride?  
And you look for a place to hide?  
Did someone break your heart inside?  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

When you're at the end of the road  
And you lost all sense of control  
And your thoughts have taken their toll  
When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul

Your faith walks on broken glass  
And the hangover doesn't pass  
Nothing's ever built to last  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

Did you try to live on your own  
When you burned down the house and home?  
Did you stand too close to the fire  
Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?

When it's time to live and let die  
And you can't get another try  
Something inside this heart has died  
You're in ruins

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky

One, 21 guns  
Lay down your arms, give up the fight  
One, 21 guns  
Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I

Everyone: .....uh..cool?

Hollyleaf: I KNEW NOBODY APPRECIATED ME!!!

Shadowclaw: uhh....yeah. Brightheart?

Brightheart: With pleasure.

Tigerstar: HURRY UP! Because I'm after you!

Brightheart: Fine, pushy.

Brightheart:

I'm not afraid of anything  
I just need to know that i can breathe  
I don't need much of anything  
But suddenly, suddenly

I am small and the world is big  
All around me is fast moving  
Surrounded by so many things  
But suddenly, suddenly

_[Chorus]_  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel, to be different from me?  
Are we the same?  
How does it feel?

I'm young, and I am free  
But I get tired, and I get weak  
I get lost, and I can't sleep  
But suddenly, suddenly

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
Would you comfort me  
Would you cry with me;

Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
Ahh, ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah  
ahh, ahh-ah

I am small and the world is big  
But I'm not afraid of anything;

_[Chorus x2]_

_[Ending (background)]_  
How does it feel _[x2]_  
Different from me, different...  
(ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah,  
ahh, ahh, ahh-ah;  
ahh-ah,  
ahh-ah)

Tigerstar: *sniff* OH WAHT? IT'S MAI TURN? WELL, DONT MIND IF I DO!

Shadowclaw: -_-

Tigerstar:

When I ripped my pants  
I thought that I had everybody on my side,  
'till I went and blew it,  
all sky high  
and now she won't even spare a passing glance  
all just because I ripped my pants.

When big Lary came 'round just to put him down  
Spongebob turned into a clown  
and no girl ever wants to dance  
with a fool who went and ripped his pants

I know I shouldn't mope around,  
I shouldn't curse  
but the pain feels so much worse  
Cause windin up with no one is a lot less fun  
then a burn from the sun  
or sand in your buns....

Now I learned a lesson I won't soon forget  
so listen and you won't regret  
be true to yourself  
don't miss your chance  
and you won't end up like the fool...who...ripped...his..PAAANTS

Me: #_#

Shadowclaw: Um...okay. Thank you Tigerstar.... Next, Brambleclaw!

Brambleclaw: Big whoop.

Squirrelflight: I STILL NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!

Shadowclaw: Calm down! Go on, Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw:

Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

Squirrelflight: -_-

Shadowclaw: er....next?

Bluestar: That's me! AND DON'T YELL!

Shadowclaw: Fine. Sheesh. -_-

Bluestar:

I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sweep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing:  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never, never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhh)

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in.  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter will call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world  
Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh

Shadowclaw: Fansinating. Wait a minute- Firestar? Have you been sitting there since Sandstorm went?

Firestar: Pretty much.

Shadowclaw: GET UP THERE YOU LAZY OLD LUMP OF FUR AND ROTTING MEAT!

Firestar: boo hoo. I'm so scared. (sarcasm)

Sandstorm: ARG!

Firestar:

Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

Chorus:  
It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive

chorus

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

chorus

The eye of the tiger (repeats out)...

Tigerstar: HEY! Aren't I a tiger?

Squirrelflight: No, your just a big fat dumbhead.

Tigerstar: ****!

Shadowclaw: HEY! There are children reading this! Yellowfang! Yer' up!

Yellowfang:

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

I like you the way you are  
When we're, driving in my car  
And you're talking to me  
One on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and  
Where you sat, you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know  
You're not fooling anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no...

Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me, to me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're  
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

Tigerstar(to Squirrelflight): ......And your mean, selfish, interruptive, and your a big, fat jerk!

Squirrelflight: =0

Shadowclaw:....and we're out of time anyways! Please join us next time on...

Everyone: WARRIORS IDOL!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Songs used:

Firestar: Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor

Squirrelflight: Circus by Britney Spears

Sandstorm: Everytime by Britney Spears

Cinderpelt: Bring me to life by Evanesence

Jayfeather: Paralyzer by Finger Eleven

Hollyleaf: 21 Guns by Green Day

Brightheart: How Does It Feel by Avril Lavigne

Tigerstar: Ripped Pants by Spongebob and The Losers

Brambleclaw: Everybody's Fool by Evanesence

Bluestar: Viva La Vida by Coldplay (This song was requested by Ella and Jakito)

Yellowfang: Complicated by Avril Lavigne

If you have a song request, please tell me in the reviews!!


	3. Everybody's Fool

Shadowclaw: She-Cats and toms...welcome to....

Everyone: WARRIORS IDOL!!

*theme song plays*

Shadowclaw: Welcome one and all! To Warriors Idol! Ya know with the....the singing and the...the....the.....you know what I mean. Anyways, our contestants are-

*Camera zooms to the contestants' seats, and nobody is there*

Shadowclaw: Uh...where is everybody?

*cut to backstage*

Tigerstar: OH COME ON! EVERYBODY LOVES BARNEY!

Firestar: OH YA? WELL I THINK DORA IS BETTER!

Squirrelflight: Where am I.....-_-

Sandstorm: Exactly, Squirrelflight.

Tigerstar (who has a chainsaw, now 0.0): WANNA BET?

Firestar: No, actually the show's starting. How do I know? Shadowclaw's out there having a temper tandrum.

Yellowfang (sarcasticly): NO WAY!

*they all walk onto the stage, which has been destroyed.*

Audience: X_X

Shadowclaw(finally snapping into it): Okay, so now that our contestants are here, let us announce the loser this week!

*some guys comes on stage and hands Shadowclaw an envelope*

Shadowclaw: And the loser is.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Brambleclaw!

Brambleclaw: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Squirrelflight: !!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadowclaw: v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Brambleclaw: Fine, no need to yell! -_- *leaves*

Shadowclaw: Okay, Firestar. Are you actually going to sing first today?

Firestar: Sure, why not?

Sandstorm: MAKE SURE YOU BRING ME NACHO CHEESE! lol ^_^

Firestar:

Perfect By Nature,

Icons of Self Indulgience  
Just What We all Need,-

Shadowclaw: SOMEONE ALREADY SANG THAT MEANING AUTOMATIC DISQUALIFICATION!!!

Firestar: WAHT??? That's not fair!

Shadowclaw: It is. It's says so in page 7899 of the Warrior Idol manual. See? *shows page*

Firestar: Wait, if I'm disqualified, do I still get payed?

Shadowclaw: No.

Firestar: Later! *leaves*

Shadowclaw: O....kaaaaaaay. Squirrelflight?

Squirrelflight: Well, since Mr. Ding-Dong is gone, I'd be happy to.

Sandstorm: Tell me about it. _

Squirrelflight:

Ooo ooo ooo

ooo ooo oooh

I will not make the same mistakes that you did.

I-I,will not let myself cause my heart so much misery.

I will not break, the way you did

You fell so hard.

I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far.

Because of you,

I'll never stray to far from the sidewalk.

Because of you,

I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.

Because of you,

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me.

Because of you,

I am afraid.

That's all I want to sing.

Shadowclaw: Er...okay. Sandstorm?

Sandstorm: Sure. Firestar, I hope this song gives you hell!

Firestar(Watching it from his house): OH SHIZZLE!!!!!

Sandstorm:

I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now wheres you picket fence love  
And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well

Shadowclaw: That was long....

Sandstorm: Yus,, I just wanted Firestar to feel mai pain! He's probably talking to his imaginary friends! Freak...

Meanwhile....

Firestar: She called me a freak! You don't think I'm a freak, do you?

....

Firestar: Oh shut up! Who asked you?

* **

Shadowclaw: Umm.....okay then...Cinderpelt?

Cinderpelt: okay! Lalalalala........

Tigerstar: Prissy... -_-

Cinderpelt:

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry

Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone

I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone

Shadowclaw: I love that song! So emotional....Jayfeather?

Jayfeather: Sure, why not?

Jayfeather:

Perfect by nature-

Shadowclaw:WHY DOES EVERYBODY SING THAT!!!! AUTOMATIC DISQUALIFICATION!!!

Jayfeather: Fine, then. I didn't want to do this anyways....*leaves*

Shadowclaw: Hollyleaf? Just don't sing that song.

Hollyleaf: Ayup.

(Yay for Canadian words)

Hollyleaf:

Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow...inside

(I know your still there)

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
I know ill find you somehow

Hunting you, I can smell you  
Alive  
Your heart pounding in my head

Calling me, Hearing me  
I wont let you pull me down  
Saving me, Raping me  
Wont you leave....

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, Loving you  
I won't let you pull me down

Shadowclaw: K'ay then. Brightheart?

Brightheart: OHYES!

Cloudtail(from audience): OHYES BABEH!

Brightheart:

You are my sweetest love, this love ...  
I always wanna hug,  
because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

la la la la ...

My love is deep and true  
I'd be lost if not with you  
So long it would have been  
If not for you and me  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

la la la la...

Our feelings are so strong  
And our hearts will beat as one  
Another ending story  
Is what I have with you  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

la la la la...

You are my sweetest love,  
this love I always wanna hug, because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be.

Audience: SO BEAUTIFUL!!!

Shadowclaw: Oh yes, okay...um.......*sigh* Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: ITS ABOUT TIME!

Tigerstar:

You're my hunny bunch,  
Sugar plum,  
Pumpy-umpy-umpkin,  
You're my sweetie pie,  
You're my cuppy cake,  
Gum drops,  
Snoogums boogums you're,  
The apple of my eye,  
And I love you so and I want you to know,  
That I'll always be right here,  
And I love to sing, sweet songs to you,  
Because you are so dear

Everyone: 0_0

Tigerstar: OHYES IM A STAR!!!!! 8D

Shadowclaw: ._. Okay. Bluestar?

Bluestar:

I bet ya never thought  
That it would never turn out like this  
Mama's little girl  
Daddy's little princess

But somewhere in your fairy tale  
Everything went wrong  
Now the sun don't shine  
The words don't ryhme  
You're out of time

You've been beaten down  
Kicked around on the ground  
But you took it like a woman  
Victimized, terrorized, paralyzed  
But you took it like a woman  
Pushed too far pulled too hard  
Deeply scarred  
I know you must have felt the pain  
But you took it like a woman

Ya thought you had your Mr. Right  
But he was really Mr. Hyde  
Ya gave him your most precious gift  
You were his bleeding bride  
He tied you up pulled your hair  
He slapped your innocent face  
Yeah, you were black and blue  
He laughed at you  
So what'd you do?

Aw you've been beaten down  
Kicked around on the ground  
But you took it like a woman  
Victimized, terrorized, paralyzed  
But you took it like a woman  
Pushed too far pulled too hard  
Deeply scarred  
I know you must have felt the pain  
But you took it like a woman

And so its over  
Your fantasy life is finally at an end  
And the world above is still a brutal place  
And the story will start again

Shadowclaw: *sniff* Matches your life, right?

Bluestar: Yeah...*sniff sniffles*

Shadowclaw: Finally, Yellowfang!

Yellowfang:

I will not make the same mistakes that you did and  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I can not cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
(i still love you)  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
(you'll see i belong to you)  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
(you never saw me)  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me,but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Yellowfang: THAT WAS FOR YOU BROKENTAIL YA LITTLE-

*censored moment*

Shadowclaw: 0_o. Mmmkkkay. Squirrelflight sang that, but she didn't sing the whole thing, so your still in! ^_^ Please join us next time on....

Shadowclaw: ON?!?!?!

Everyone: Oh, sorry. WARRIORS IDOL!

---

Songs used:

Firestar: Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

Squirrelflight: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson

Sandstorm: Gives You Hell by All American Rejects

Cinderpelt: Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson

Jayfeather: Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

Hollyleaf: Haunted by Evanescence

Brightheart: Snuggle Song by some bunny I saw on YouTube.

Tigerstar: Cuppycake Song

Bluestar: Take it like a woman by Alice Cooper

Yellowfang: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson


End file.
